Finally Bold
by twimom1960
Summary: Bella convinces Edward to elope. What happens when they return to Forks married
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own but sure wish I did

BPOV

I was sitting on my bed reading while I waited for my dad Charlie to fall asleep and my beautiful vampire fiancee' Edward  
>to return to me. He left earlier this evening after saying goodnight to Charlie and myself and promised he would be back<br>in a few hours. I looked up from my book and there was my man, and yes I say man because though he is a vampire Edward  
>is one of the most kind and loving souls I know. "Hello sweetheart" I said getting up to great him with a kiss. "Can we<br>talk about something?"

"Of course." Edward replied while kissing down my neck.

"First where is your future seeing sister? I want to talk to you about something that I don't want the others to know  
>about."<p>

"I believe she is out with Jasper and should be sufficiently distracted if you know what I mean." he said as he wiggled  
>his eyebrows at me.<p>

Chuckling i said "That's good to know. Can you please hear me out before you answer me? I really don't want a big  
>wedding. I want it to be just you and me. I would like to elope please. Now before you answer let me tell you my<br>reasons. This is about you and I, not some spectacle that your sister wants, that is just not me. I want to tie myself  
>to you in every way humanly possible but on OUR terms not someone else's. I want it to be just you and I, no frills and no<br>fuss. I don't like to be the center of attention and my embarrassment and my being uncomfortable will put a strain on  
>our day. It should be a happy occasion not a day full of stress and if I am stressed and unhappy you are stressed and<br>unhappy. I will deal with your sister Alice and Charlie. I just want to marry you Edward I love you so very much and  
>want to begin my life with you as soon as possible."<p>

"How can I refuse logic like that?" Edward asked with a smile that lit up his face. "When would you like to do this? We  
>could be in Vegas by tomorrow afternoon. Charlie is leaving for a weekend fishing trip early this morning and the family<br>knows that we plan to stay here and have an alone weekend. We can leave in the morning if you like and come back Sunday  
>night?"<p>

"That would be perfect!" I said as I got back into bed. Edward joined me and I snuggled into his side.

"I will make the arrangements while you are asleep if that's okay with you?"

"Great, now kiss me and sing me to sleep so the morning will get here faster. I can't wait to be ." Hugging me  
>closer Edward began humming my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep.<p>

EPOV

I can't believe it. My lovely, beautiful Bella wants to elope. This is really what I want as well and make a mental  
>note to tell her so in the morning. Taking out my Iphone, I am able to book two first class tickets from Seattle to Vegas<br>for 11:00AM tomorrow. We will have to leave around 6:30 in the morning even though I can make the four hour trip to  
>Seattle in about two and a half hours I need to allow for traffic and security at the airport. Bella will grumble about<br>the first class tickets but if I explain to her that it is for my benefit, being in a sealed tin can with two hundred  
>humans can be daunting, she will happily understand. I also have to tell Bella not to make any solid decisions until we<br>say "I do" this way Alice won't see what we are doing until that moment. I will let Bella lead when we get home but if  
>Alice or my stuck up bitch of a sister Rose tries to guilt her or force her in to some kind of party I will<br>at the clock I see it is almost 4:00 am. I will have to wake Bella at 5:30 so we can get on the road.  
>I hear Charlie's alarm go off and prepare to hide in the closet, after this weekend I never have to hide myself again I<br>can "sleep" with my wife any time I want. Yay me! I hear Charlie get up and make his way to the bathroom, his thoughts  
>are muddled as usual. Hearing Charlie flush the commode I take my cue and hide. The door creeks as he sticks his head in<br>to check on his sleeping daughter. This is one of the rare times his thoughts are clear. He is thinking about how lovely  
>she has grown and is genuinely happy that she has found her soul mate, he finally realizes she made the right choice, that<br>I am the best choice for her. I can provide for her, I encourage her and will make sure she has a future. He knows that  
>Jacob is an immature brat and that he would never leave the reservation and that is a life he doesn't want for her. He<br>knows that we want to travel and go to college and I feel my guilt bloom but stifle it because this is what Bella wants  
>to be my wife and to be changed into a vampire by the end of the summer. It is now June and I promised her that I would<br>change her before her 19th birthday which is in September. I also vow to myself that I will find a way to keep Charlie in  
>her life. Today Charlie does something that he normally doesn't do. He enters the room and walks over to her bed, leaning<br>down he places a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Edward" he whispers. "I know you're in there, please come out and talk to me. I am not angry."

So I sheepishly exit the closet. "Good morning Chief" I whisper.

"Son, I think it is time you call me Charlie or Dad." Grinning at me he gestures to the door." Stepping out into the  
>hallway he looks me straight in the eye and says. "First Edward I know you have been sleeping in Bella's room since you<br>came back and I hold no grudge because I know that you are and have always been a gentleman. I have a feeling that our  
>girl doesn't want a big wedding and has talked you into going to Vegas in the near future."<p>

I look at him with wide eyes totally surprised. "You would be correct Dad."

His smile shines in his eyes so like his daughters. "When do you plan on going?"

"We are leaving this morning and will be home Sunday. I know she wants you there but she doesn't want the circus that  
>Alice will plan. When we get to the airport can I please purchase a ticket for you?"<p>

"That would be fine son, I really want to give her away. Will it be just the three of us?"

"Yes this is what she wants and to be totally honest this is what I want too. Both of us are uncomfortable being the  
>center of attention and this is our day and it is about what we want and I can't seem to get my sister to see this. We<br>will deal with Alice when we get back Sunday night. Pulling out my phone again, we head to the kitchen. While Charlie  
>starts the coffee I am back to looking up flights. "I can get you on a flight from Seattle to Vegas at 4pm today. When<br>would you like to come back?

"Is there a flight home later tonight? I really would like to go fishing tomorrow." He laughed

"Sure, I can get you on a flight back at 10pm. It isn't very long flight so if you stayed in Seattle and headed back in  
>the early morning you can still hit the fishing hole." I went to pour myself a cup of coffee and what Charlie said next<br>shocked me.

"Put the coffee back son, you don't have to pretend for me. I know what you and your family are.

Staring wide eyed mid pour I actually stuttered "Y-y-y-you d-d-d-dooo?"

"Edward I grew up here and my best friend lives on the rez. I have heard the stories and legends since I was a lad. I  
>know what you are and I have to say it doesn't matter to me. My best friend's son is a shape shifter and you are a<br>vampire, a vegetarian vampire." He then started to laugh at my face. "WOW I never though I could shock a vampire but I  
>guess you learn something new everyday. I realize that Bella knows what you are and that you are probably going to change<br>her and when you get back I would like to speak to you and Carlisle about possibly changing me."

"If that is what you want Dad then that is what will happen. Bella will be so happy to know she doesn't have to lose  
>you. I think though that I will not say anything until Sunday when we get home and I also want to surprise her with you<br>when we get to the chapel. I will send you a text of the time and the place and I will make sure you have a rental car  
>waiting for you at the airport."<p>

"Um Edward, that is kind of expensive son..."

"Dad, I know you haven't asked but I am sure you have wondered. When my biological parents died they left me pretty well  
>off. Counting the years I have been waiting for Bella and Alice's uncanny ability with the stock market, believe me when<br>I say that we never have to worry about money. I have invested well and wisely through the years and there is more than  
>enough to last a millennium. Also know that as part of our family you will never need or want for anything, you are one of<br>us now weather you decide to change or not."

Now it was his turn to stutter, "T-t-t-thanks s-s-s-son. I better get going if you are going to make your flight. Take  
>care of my daughter." Charlie then grabbed his gear and with a smile and a wave was out the door. Checking the time I<br>headed upstairs to wake my love.

Sitting on the bed I bend down and place little kissed all over her face. She greets me with a big smile. "Good morning  
>Mrs. Cullen. Charlie has already left and you need to get ready, what would you like for breakfast?"<p>

"HMMM, just some coffee and a bowl of cereal. I am so excited I don't think I can eat much."

"Okay get dressed and I will hunt you some breakfast" with a soft kiss on her lips I head downstairs. Hearing Bella  
>coming down I meet her in the hallway. "Come and eat love."<p>

After a bit we are on our way to Seattle. As I thought Bella did grumble about the first class seats but was fine with it  
>after I told her my reasoning. Boarding our flight we settled in to snuggle. I thought Bella was going to slap the<br>overly helpful flight attendant. When the bimbo went to buckle my seat belt Bella actually growled at her and did it  
>herself practically hitting the unobservant woman. Our flight was only about two and a half hours and we made good time<br>arriving in Vegas at 1:30. After checking at Caesar's Palace I asked the desk clerk about wedding chapels, she was a  
>kind elderly woman who gave me all the information I needed. When we got up to our room Bella asked for a human moment so<br>as she did that I made arrangements to be married at 7pm that evening and then texted the info to Charlie.

"Bella? Do you want to go to lunch and then go shopping? I would love to buy you a dress for tonight and I would like to  
>get a suit."<p>

"That sounds great. I can't believe we are here." she answered while placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Let's go!"

Heading back down to the lobby I spotted a jewelery store. "Love, we need rings. What do you say we look in here?"

"Sure" and she pulled me towards the store.

It didn't take long when I spotted the perfect wedding bands, though I kept thinking I would purchase the gaudiest one  
>there to throw Alice off. I was hoping that she wouldn't see the purchase and I would confuse her enough to stop<br>looking. The bands we chose we a plain slim gold band. I asked about engraving and was told it could be done within the  
>hour so that's what we did. Both of our rings were to have the word forever and the date engraved in them. After paying<br>we headed out and started looking for clothing. I realized that we hadn't really packed anything so we also needed a few  
>changes of clothes though if I had my way we would be wearing no clothes for the foreseeable future. Finding off all<br>things an Old Navy store we went in and purchased some jeans, T shirts and underthings for both of us. The conversation  
>we had over underwear was fun.<p>

"Hey Edward. Boxers or briefs or maybe boxer brief?"

I looked up to see her holding two packages "Umm boxers please. Now for the more important question. Bikini or thong? I  
>asked holding up the tiniest thong I could find.<p>

"Why don't you pick sweetheart?" she asked me so I grabbed the tiny thong in every color I could find. "Edward, we are  
>only going to be heer two days why do I need 12 pairs of underwear?"<p>

"Didn't your mother tell you that you should always have extra? What are you going to do when I shred every pair when I am  
>taking them off you with my teeth?" I was shocked that I actually said those words but had decided that we were no longer<br>in living in 1918 and that I needed to loosen up. Watching the blush that appeared on my lovely's face I couldn't help  
>think about where that blush ended and that I would find out tonight. Making our purchases we continued on. Asking the<br>clerk where there was a formal wear store we followed her directions and headed there. Once we arrived we split up I  
>found a navy suit rather quickly and went on to find a white shirt and navy tie. I found Bella holding a beautiful cream<br>colored dress. It was tea length strapless and had no embellishments. With its sweetheart neckline and empire waist it  
>was perfect for her. I asked her if she was going to try it on and she said she already had and that it fit just right. I<br>also noticed she had another article of clothing hidden behind her back and decided not to let my curiosity get to me, I  
>suspected it was lingerie and would wait till tonight to see it. Noticing the time I suggested we head back to our suite.<p>

After ordering dinner from room service I told Bella to go get ready in the bedroom and I would get ready out here. It  
>took me a total of three minutes to get dressed then I paced for the next twenty two minutes and thirty two seconds, yeah<br>I counted so sue me. As Bella appeared at the bedroom door I stopped mid pace and was stunned silent by her beauty. The  
>dress that was nearly perfect on the hanger was beyond perfection on its wearer. I approached her at vampire speed and<br>swept her into my arms. Kissing her hard I asked "Are you ready to become Mrs. Cullen?"

With a nod of her head she placed her hand in mine. "I am more than ready.

As a vampire I have perfect recall, I can remember events that happened in 1943 as if they happened yesterday, but ask me  
>how we got to the car or how we got to the chapel and I swear I couldn't tell you. I came out of my haze when we reached<br>the venue. Handing the keys to the valet I walked around the car to help Bella out. "My love, I have a surprise for you,  
>and before you go on about how much you hate surprises take a look over by the doors to your left."<p>

"Hello Bells."

"Daddy! What are you doing here?"

"Do you think that this young man here would allow you to get married with out me walking you down the isle?"

"Oh Daddy. Now my day will be truly perfect though Edward here has some questions to answer."

"Hello son" Charlie chuckled.

"Hello Dad." The look on Bella's face was worth it all. "To make a long story short, Dad knew and has know about our  
>nocturnal visits and called me out on it and a few other things this morning. When he asked when not if we were going to<br>elope I had to tell the truth and make arrangements for him to be here for you. I couldn't stand the thought of depriving  
>you or Dad that right." Looking at Bella I could see she had no words, with tears in her eyes she looked at me and said<p>

"Thank you"

"Bells, before we go in I want to give you this. It was Grandma Swan's." He handed her a beautiful cream lace veil. "She

wore it when she married my father and always told me I was to pass it to my own daughter."

Bella took the vintage lace and I helped her attach it to her hair. "There all set." The service was over shortly and  
>I was told to kiss my bride which I did with gusto making Charlie grumble a bit. The chapel had a house photographer so<br>we posed for some pictures and then took Charlie out for a late supper.

"Okay kids, I have to head to the airport I have fish to catch!" Charlie exclaimed and with a many hugs and kisses we  
>saw him off and made our way back to our suite.<p>

Now I was nervous but one look at my bride and the trust in her eyes my nerves disappeared. "You have to tell me if I  
>hurt you." I looked into her eyes so she could see how serious I was.<p>

"Don't be afraid sweetheart, you won't hurt me and I promise to tell you on the off chance that you do."

I bent to kiss her as my hands found the back of her dress. Slowly opening the zipper I looked down at her for  
>confirmation and to see where that lovely blush ended. As her dress dropped to the floor I found that blush went all the<br>way down her chest to her breasts. Lovingly I caressed her and also seeing the secret garment she had hidden when we  
>purchased our wedding clothes. She was wearing a cream corset with a matching thong, being careful not to tear the<br>garment I removed it from her body. Her small hands had already untied my tie and was working on my buttons. As I toes  
>my shoes off she grabbed my belt. "Let me help you." I said and removed the rest of my clothing. Bringing my head to<br>her breasts I paid attention to one taut nipple with my tongue and then the other. My hands gliding down her body till I  
>reached her opening. Slowly I slid my finger insider her. Hearing her moan I used the fingers on my other hand to rub her<br>nub. Tight so very tight I though. As I felt her loosen around my finger I added another and increased pressure on her  
>clit. I felt he tighten around my fingers as she came.<p>

Breathing heavy she looked in my eyes. "Please Edward, I need you inside me."

Taking a deep breath I moved my body over hers. "I'm sorry love there is no way for this not to hurt." I eased my self  
>into her watching her face the entire time. When she nodded at me I pushed myself all the way in. With a gasp and a smile<br>she gazed at me.

"You can move"

I started moving inside her, my hands laid carefully at the side of her head. So tight, so warm, so wet, so MINE.

"Edward" she moaned "I'm going to..." and I felt her tighten around me. A few more thrusts and I felt myself falling  
>over the edge. "I love you Edward"<p>

I came hard while watching her face for any sign of hurt. "I love you my Bella."

BPOV

As I woke up to feel of loving cold arms around me I felt renewed. Not only was I Mrs. Edward Cullen I had made love with  
>my husband. I now knew what all the talk was about. With a kiss to my head Edward said<p>

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure, for some reason I'm starving this morning."

With a snicker Edward quipped "Hmmm I wonder why?"

Lightly smacking his ass I got up out of bed "I need a human moment can you please order me breakfast?" I didn't wait for  
>him to answer just went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. After breakfast we wound up in bed again. The best<br>thing about a vampire husband. He doesn't get tired and doesn't need time to recuperate! I can't wait till I'm a  
>vampire I thought. Around lunch time we dragged ourselves out of bed and went downstairs to explore the casino. Another<br>thing about my husband, playing black jack with him is a hoot. He loses just enough to be inconspicuous but wins enough  
>to buy a small house. I had a great time watching his cues as to when to play and when to hold. What fun. After another<br>long night of love making it was time to go home and face the music. The music being Alice.

EPOV

We arrived in Seattle at around noon and I finally turned my cell phone back on. I had one message from Charlie saying  
>he made it to his fishing hole and that he loved us and would see us tonight. One message from Esme saying she loved us<br>and stood behind us, one from Carlisle saying the same thing. Another from Emmett saying "You're in trouble" and then  
>and evil laugh. There were multiple texts and voice mails from Alice after reading the first text that say 'Don't you<br>love me and how could you I deleted the rest with out reading them. I didn't bother listening to her voice mails as I  
>knew it was all the same shit. All about her and what she wanted. There were no texts or messages from the bitch, I mean<br>Rose. The surprise text was from Jasper it said. "I'm glad you guys chose to do what you wanted and not what was pushed  
>on you. I have your back." I showed the texts to Bella and she said it was pretty much what she expected she also asked<br>to take the lead when we got back to the house. I told her that was fine but I would intercede if I saw the need. The  
>drive back to Forks was quiet. Bella snoozed while I thought about our weekend. I had made love to my wife many times<br>and there was not a mark on her, or I should say there was not a mark on her that I didn't purposely put there. YAY ME.  
>I was driving slowly, well slowly for me only about 80mph but we reached home way too soon for my liking. Pulling into<br>the drive I stopped the car and went to help Bella out. Looking at the front door I registered Alice flying out of the  
>house before Bella did, as I stiffened Bella turned around and saw Alice coming at us.<p>

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!" Bella yelled but not soon enough to stop Alice, who stopped in front of me and slapped my face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Alice bellowed

I turned around to Bella. I could see that she was fuming and that Alice wasn't going to know what hit her.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ALICE?" Bella screamed.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. No one had ever heard Bella speak that way before. She looked Alice dead in the  
>eye and said.<p>

"I have never met someone so selfish in my life as you Alice. MY wedding. Edward's wedding. NOT your wedding. Who the  
>fuck are you to tell us how and where and when to get married. You were supposed to be my sister but you hit my husband<br>and that is unforgivable. He was giving ME the wedding I wanted not the fiasco you wanted. Consider me nothing to you.  
>I am not your Bella Barbie. I will not be subject to your criticism about my style or clothing I am my own person and<br>not a project for you to manipulate. I am not here to suit your whims I am here for MY husband who is more than capable  
>of purchasing his own clothing and dressing himself. Your control because of your so called visions has ended. You want<br>to manipulate everyone else be my guest let them deal with you. Your reign of terror for us is through. Edward and I  
>will not tolerate your meddling any longer. Consider yourself without a sister and brother. What you have just done is<br>unforgettable and will NEVER be forgiven. Eternity is a long time to think of you misdeeds so I suggest you start."

No one said a word. Alice looked outraged until she tried to talk to me.

"Edward" she whined "Tell Bella that she is wrong and that you won't allow her to treat me this way."

Now I was pissed. "No Alice. Everything Bella has said is correct. I want nothing to do with you." I looked up and Em had  
>a grin on his face and held a thumb up. His thoughts revealed that he agreed with everything that Bella had said and he<br>was so very proud of her. I looked to Esme and Carlisle and their thoughts reflected basically the same thing. Then there  
>was Jasper, he looked so very conflicted. He turned to Alice and said.<p>

"Alice, I love you dearly but I have never been so ashamed of you in all of our years."

The only one who hadn't put her two cents in was Rose but I was waiting for it. She gave me a dirty look and geared up to  
>spew venomous words.<p>

"Oh look Edward and his little human are home." She stated then went on to say "Do you always have to be so selfish  
>Edward?"<p>

Before I could answer Bella jumped in. "Oh the ice queen speaks. What the fuck is your problem Rose? You know what don't  
>even answer that. I know what your problem is you a nothing but a jealous crone. I am human and you are not! Edward<br>noticed me and he doesn't notice your fake beauty. I can have a child if I choose and your womb is frozen and empty. GET  
>THE FUCK OVER IT. I want to be changed. I will be changed and nothing you say will make a difference. Maybe you should<br>pay attention to your own husband. How he cringes when you lament about giving up everything to be human, to have a baby.  
>Grow up bitch before Emmett gives up on you."<p>

My heart swelled with pride as I looked at my wife. Who knew Bella could be so determined to protect me. The only way she  
>could, with words. Words that got right to the heart of the matter.<p>

"Esme, Carlisle. Bella and I are going to stay in my cabin out by the 101. We love you dearly but can not live here any  
>longer. We have enough supplies for now and will come back during the week to get our things and my piano. Carlisle,<br>Charlie knows what we are. He has known all along and wants to discuss things with you. Please call him or go see him  
>tonight. We will call him and let him know where the cabin is and to let him know we are home safe. Bella and I hugged<br>and kissed Esme and apologized to her. She told us she understood and agreed with everything Bella had to say. We then  
>got back into the car and headed toward our new life.<p>

A/N Please review and let me know if you would like to see more of this after I finish FMML. I can see more for these characters and if you want more let me know

XOXOXO

Twimom1960


	2. Chapter 2

**All the usual disclaimers apply...This is for my Baby Bear purplec305, She just gets me! As for my lousy updating habit all I can do is apologize and hope that some of you are still with me XOXO**

EPOV

I though leaving Carlisle and Esme would be difficult but found it rather easy. Unlike the last time I left, broken and destroyed by my own hand I might add. A dark time where I though so foolishly that Bella would be better off with out me. What an idiot I was, if Bella hadn't come after me, well let's just say I wouldn't be here now. But I am here now and married to the love of my existence. I was so proud of her this evening. Bella is usually one to keep quiet and let things roll off her back, she is selfless and giving, sometimes to the point of being taken advantage of. She doesn't like being the center of attention and confrontation makes her uncomfortable yet she stepped or I should say jumped out of her comfort zone to stand up for me! I have never seen Bella react the way she did, to say that I am proud seems inadequate.  
>As we turned on to the 101 I took Bella's hand.<p>

"Love, I think you should call Charlie and tell him where we will be."

"Okay" she replied and picked up the phone. "I am going to put it on speaker. Hello Dad"

"Hey Bells"

"I have you on speaker so Edward can join our conversation. Alice didn't take our eloping very well so Edward and I are going to be staying at his cabin out by the 101."

"Mmm Okay, which cabin Edward?" Charlie asked.

"I own the one on top of the hill all the way in the back, If you don't know it is there you can't see it." I answered

"I know which one you are speaking of. I have seen it when I am out on patrol. So, Alice didn't take kindly to your news then?

"No Daddy she didn't. She actually slapped Edward and I lost my temper. I am so angry Daddy." Bella sobbed.

"Oh baby girl, you did what was right for you and Edward and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Charlie cooed to his daughter. "Edward, you take care of my girl and I will come out to see you tomorrow. I have Carlisle calling on the other line. I love you two and remember be happy" and with that his disconnected the call.

We drove in silence for awhile longer and then I was pulling up in front of our cabin. I got out of the car and ran around to Bella's door at vampire speed, startling her.

"Edward!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait till I'm a vampire then you won't be able to sneak up on me!"

Chuckling I helped her out of the car and couldn't stop myself from scooping her up in my arms, at vampire speed of course! Laughing Bella just snuggled into my chest.

"Come love, let me show you our new home."

"Carrying me over the threshold?" Bella asked

"I'm nothing but through." I quipped. "Now do you want the tour or would you like a human moment? I am sure you feel funky since our flight."

"What I would like is to have a long soak in the tub with my sexy husband."

"Anything you wish my beautiful wife." I set her down in the bedroom pointing to the bathroom. "I'll get the water started and you can get your toiletries if you like." I said as I turned around to look at her. Even though I don't need to breathe she took my breath away. Her long dark hair hanging loose to her waist, auburn highlights glinting in the dim light, the royal blue bra and panties against her luminous skin, if my heart were beating it would have stopped. She was breath taking. As I looked at her, her cheeks began to flush and she dipped her head down so her hair would cover her face. "Oh no, you don't get to cover that face! I look at you and I see my world." And with that I had her in my arms kissing her with all that I had in me. I lead her to the tub and reached to unhook her bra. As I slowly removed it I left a trail of kisses down her chest to her belly, then I placed my lips on her panties and proceeded to removed them with my teeth. I could smell her arousal. "MMMM Bella. I have to taste you." I sunk to my knees and placed her right leg over my shoulder. Firmly wrapping my arms around her waist I rubbed my nose between her folds. Carefully I started to let my tongue explore her warmth. Ambrosia! I couldn't get enough. This was better than blood..the best thing I ever tasted. Working my tongue on her clit I moved one hand down and slowly inserted my finger, as I tasted her I added another finger .

"EDWARD" she moaned. "Oh oh EDWARD!"

Hearing her shout and moan my name as she climaxed almost brought me to my own. I stood up, still holding her of course and carried her to the tub. I stepped in slowly lowering us into the warm water. I felt her hand reach around for my member. "Bella, this is about you. I want you to relax now and then I am going to wash you and when I am finished I will take you to bed and make love to you for the rest of the night." She just nodded her head. I am still having a hard time believing she agreed to marry me, to spend eternity with me. I am one luck bastard I thought. Grabbing the sponge I squirted some of her body wash on it and took my time bathing her. "Would you like me to wash your hair?" She just nodded again. So again I took my time washing and conditioning her hair. "The water is getting cold love, are you ready to get out?" Another nod which caused me to chuckle. I stood up lifting her gently and setting her down, grabbing a towel off the warmer I dried her off and then myself. Taking her hand I lead her back to the bed room and on to the bed where I kissed her deeply my tongue exploring her mouth.

"Make love to me please." she begged.

I placed myself at her entrance and slowly slid home. Home that is what I have been missing all these years. I had a house a place to rest my weary mind but it was never a home. Bella became my home because well, she is my home.  
>"Oh love I am not going to last much longer." I felt her tighten around me and as she reached her climax my own came spilling out. "I love you my Bella, thank you for loving me."<p>

"Edward, I love you with everything I am, everything I have, don't thank me just love me."

Kissing her forehead I held her close." Sleep my love. I'll be here when you wake." I said as I began to hum her lullaby.

Holding my Bella in the dark of the night was paradise for me. The closest thing I could get to sleeping. Her mind silent to me, and we were far enough out that there were no other minds present. I don't think she realizes how peaceful she makes me feel. To have quiet, no inner turmoil, no lewd thoughts of others. How lonely I was living in a house with three other couples, waiting to find my one, my soul mate. I had finally found her and was never letting her go. In a few short weeks I would bite her and she would join me for eternity. Again I am one lucky bastard.

"Edward?" I heard Jasper's inner voice. "May I speak with you?"

"Hang on Jasper, I'll be out in a minute." I answered. Grabbing my pants and shirt I was dressed and quickly at the door. "Come on in. What can I do for you?" I had no idea what he wanted as he was blocking his thoughts from me.

"I am sorry to bother you, I know you would rather be with Bella but I just couldn't put off seeing you. First I have to apologize for Alice's behavior. I am truly sorry Edward, I knew she was upset but to act the way she did. I understand why Bella says it is unforgivable. Second I wanted to tell you what went on after you and Bella left, I feel it is important that you know. After you pulled out of the driveway it was silent for a good ten minutes. Everyone started talking at once until Esme held up her hand. She then proceeded to tell both Rose and Alice off. She told Rose that she behaved like a jealous brat and that it wasn't becoming and that she had better truly get over her issues or she and Emmett could move on somewhere else. Next it was Alice's turn. Esme told her that she was disgusted with her and had enough of her behavior and that it was best if she packed her things and left for awhile. She told Alice that it wasn't forever but her rancid behavior tore apart the family and Esme couldn't look at her for now. Alice huffed and looked at me and asked if I was coming. I broke my own heart and told her that I needed a break and that she should go to Paris and I would meet her there in a few months, that I had to deal with all that happened and I knew that she wasn't sorry about the way she acted, she was angry and indignant that she didn't get her own way. She tried the but Jazzy bullshit with the pout and I had to tell her to can it. I am thinking about going down south to visit Peter and Charlotte for a bit but have to consider Esme's feelings first. She is devastated, and will be here to see the both of you in the early afternoon. Through all of this Carlisle said nothing just stood by Esme's side and nodded. He hasn't said a word since you left and the feelings I get from him are horrendous. He is angry, heart broken, proud, sad, you name it. It scares me that he is not speaking I am afraid that when he does it will be another verbal beating for both Alice and Rose."

"Jasper, none of this is your fault. Bella and I along with Charlie discussed this and decided that eloping was what were both wanted and needed. Bella and I are quiet people, we don't like to show off and prefer to do things low keyed. I know that a big wedding would have ended in disaster. We both feel that Alice didn't learn from her last cluster fuck of a party." I raised my eyebrows so I wouldn't have to mention the fiasco that was Bella's eighteenth birthday. " We have both since long forgiven what happened that evening and my wife has come up with a theory on why you find it so hard to resist. She thinks that it is not because you are the newest to our diet but because you are an em path you feel your own thirst plus the thirst of six others. I believe she is right."

"I never really thought of it that way" Jasper was in deep thought. "I do believe you are right, it would make sense I have been away from the brutality that was my life for so long and never wanted to know what my prey was feeling before I took them again. Hmm something to really think about. Thank you Edward."

"No thanks needed my brother. What are your plans for the rest of the night?"

"I wanted to talk to you and then I am going back to the house. Hopefully Alice would have left by then, I don't think I can handle another scene."

I could hear someone running towards us. "Emmett's coming he is about a mile out. I can hear his thoughts."

"Ed. YO Edward Incoming!" Leave it to Emmett to try and lighten the mood. "Hey baby bro, did ya finally get some?"

"What do you think EM, and is that what you are here for, to talk about my sex life?"

"Nah bro I just thought I would see if Emoward had come to call." he said while slapping my back. "I really just wanted to see if you and Baby Bells are alright and to tell you what happened after Jazzy here left. I figured I could find Jazz here too and kill to bears with one stone!"

"Get to the point Emmett!" I sighed

"Okay when Jazz left, I guess Alice had a vision she kept ranting about being all alone and it was all her fault. Then Carlisle finally spoke, he looked Alice dead in the eye and said of course it was all her fault, her pushing for her self serving visions is what caused this whole mess. He also said that it was all of our fault as well since we allowed her to guilt us into doing what she wanted. He then looked at the rest of us and went on about he lost his son and daughter because of our behavior meaning Alice and Rose, and that he couldn't bear to look at either one of them, the pain they inflicted on you and Bella but most of all his Esme was unacceptable. He said that he was beyond words and that he didn't think the damage could be repaired. He told Alice that she needed to leave for a while and then told Rose that if her behavior didn't change she would be asked to leave as well. He said that he was a peaceful being at heart and he realized that eight different personalities coexisting could be difficult at times but he was so disappointed in Alice and Rose's attitudes that he was way beyond livid. If Alice and Rose couldn't control themselves and learn to accept and love the family for who they are they would no longer be welcome in the family. Rose tried to speak up and blame it on Edward for bringing a human home. Carlisle literally roared I though he was going to dismember her. He actually yelled yes Carlisle yelled! Told Rose that this was exactly what he was talking about, Bella is Edward's mate and wasn't I human when she found me? That she begged him to change me with out my permission. If anyone was a selfish bitch it was her and that she needed to leave for the night cause looking at her made him want to vomit. Rose asked me to go with her but I just shook my head and came here."

"Wow Em, I am sorry you had to go through that." I said while putting my hand on his shoulder. "I really don't care about what is going on with Alice and Rose right now I am too angry, I am terribly worried about Esme though. She really is the one who is suffering."

"I call bullshit Edward. Don't you think the one suffering the most is Bella. We all know how self sacrificing she is and will be blaming herself for this whole mess in the morning if she isn't already." Jasper stated while Em nodded his head in agreement.

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed. "We have incoming. What is this Grand Central Station? What the fuck does she want?" Emmett jumped to block the front door of the cabin while Jasper took a protective stance. Then Alice appeared out of the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV  
>"What the fuck do you want Alice?" I growled. "Why are you hear where you are not wanted or welcome?"<p>

"I know I am not wanted or welcome here, but I just wanted to apologize to you and Bella" she said.

"Your apologies are not wanted or welcome either Alice as I can tell the are not sincere. Mind reader remember?"

Jasper then added "I am so ashamed of you Ali, I can tell you are not in the least bit sorry but you figure that if you apologize you can change your future. What you fail to remember is that the future is subjective. Did you really think that Edward would believe your half assed attempt to apologize. I know you Mary Alice, better than you know yourself and this is just another attempt at manipulation on your part. I think it may be time for us to part ways if you continue this behavior."

"What are you saying Jazzy? Are you saying were over?" Alice sobbed

"I am saying that if you don't do a bit of soul searching and come to see just how very wrong you are then yes as much as it would pain me to lose my mate I would have to leave."

"Please don't say that Jazzy, I'll do anything. Please let me explain. I saw how I wanted Edward's and Bella's wedding. I had visions of flowers and dancing and the clothes oh the clothes all vintage from 1918. I needed to make it the perfect day for us."

"Just stop Alice! Don't you hear yourself. I wanted, I needed, I, I, I, and the real kicker, a perfect day for US. What don't you understand? It was NOT your day! It was and is mine and Bella's day. Nothing to do with what you want or need. It was about what Bella and I wanted and needed and that certainly wasn't the three ring circus you would put on. Seven vampires, twelve if you count or cousins, a bunch of shape shifters and a slew of humans all in one venue. That is a holocaust waiting to happen. One paper cut Alice. I'm sure you remember that. On misstep and it would be over for all of a us we would have had to destroy every human in the room. But that's okay right Alice, as long as you got what you wanted and needed. Let's not forget the neither Bella or I are public persons, we don't like to make a spectacle of ourselves like some. When you realize that not everything is about what you want then maybe and I say maybe we can talk. My wife is finished with you, DONE no more imposing you thoughts on what she should wear or how to do her hair or make up. She is not a human Barbie doll and I can't wait till she is a vampire so I can watch her kick your ass out the door. Oh just fucking great. Bella's awake." I heard her footsteps coming to the porch.

"Hey Baby." she said with a gentle kiss to my cheek. "Hey Em, Jazz you're welcome to come inside. What the fuck do you want Alice, did I not make myself clear that I didn't want anything to do with you? Do I need to call my dad and have you arrested for trespassing? Yeah he knows all about what you did how you hit my husband. As a matter of fact he asked if we wanted to file charges for assault. I said not at this time but I would keep the idea open. Would be pretty embarrassing for a vampire to sit in jail considering you would have to pay the consequences of you actions rather than explain how you escaped. You need to leave now Alice and don't come back I no longer consider you family. Family doesn't behave the way you did. NOW LEAVE!" With that Bella turned around and went back in the house. I turned to follow her.

"You're welcome to come in Jazz, Em, but you Alice need to leave I have no problem throwing you down the mountain physically so leave on you own power or by mine but just leave." I turned around to follow Bella Emmett trailing behind me. I heard Jasper say.

"Just leave Alice I won't be coming with you. I said I would meet you in Paris in a couple of months. So go, I will be in touch."

Jasper stepped into the house. "Well that was fun." I quipped. "Are you okay Bella? How about you Jazz, Em?"

"I'm fine Edward, just pissed I was woken up from a great dream" Bella blushed.

"OOOOOH Baby sis what kind of dream was that?" Em asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I bet I can guess, buy the look of that blush on her face." Jasper added.

"Okay, okay enough of the jokes at the human's expense!" Bella let out in a nervous chuckle. "What are you guys going to do and not that you aren't welcome but why are you here?"

"Jasper and Emmett wanted to tell me about what happened after we left and I will tell you in a moment. Then Alice showed up with a half assed apology." I told her and the went on to tell her all that Jazz and Em told me.

"Poor Esme and Carlisle, I should call them. This is all my fault." Bella lamented.

"Told you" both Jasper and Em said at the same time. Before I could reply Jasper went on.

"Bells. It is not you fault. The fault ends a Mary Alice's feet. She was the one that tried to take control and then couldn't control herself. Please. Please. Please don't blame yourself for anything. What you said needed to be said for a long time but no one had the balls to do it. Everyone agreed with what you said, even Rose to some extent."

Then Em jumped in "Like he said!"

"Sure, sure so what are you guys going to do?" Bella asked again.

"For right now Em and I are going to go back to the house and offer what comfort we can to Esme. I think I might go south for a few weeks to see Peter and Charlotte. Em plans on meeting up with Rose later this afternoon to see if she had an attitude change or not." Jasper told her. "Come on Em, lets leave the newlyweds alone." and with that they were off.

"Love, are you tired, ready to go back to sleep?"

"I'm ready to go back to bed but who said anything about sleep?" Bella snarked.

"MMMM are you sore my love?" I asked concerned.

"Not at all Edward, why would I be? I think maybe..that the venom in your..." and cue blush.

"The venom in my what Dear?"

"You know, in your...sp...ej...Please don't make me say it."

"Do you mean my spunk, my jizz, or as Em would say my looooove juice?" Christ what is wrong with me? I can't believe I am being so course. "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't speak to you that way. It's disrespectful and crude. Please forgive me." Then she did something that I never expected she started to laugh, full on tears running down her face laugh. As I went to hold her the laughter turned into sobbing. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have been able to understand what she was saying. In between her sobs I caught the words why, supposed to be my sister, family, hurts so bad. My heart felt like it would be wrenched out of my chest. I truly hoped my vision seeing x-sister was getting a glimpse of her destruction. It might have been rather mean of me but I concentrated on the scene taking place in my arms. I held my wife and rocked her muttering nonsense words of comfort. Soon my angel was asleep in my arms. As I lay her down on the bed I went to go get my phone so I could give Alice another piece of my mind.

"Edward, Edward don't leave me, I'm sorry so sorry. I tore apart the family." my wife was sleep talking and the anguish in her pleas made my dead heart die all over again.

Scooping her up into my arms "Shh Bella, hush baby." I crooned while I rocked her. "It's okay love. It's okay. You didn't tear apart the family, my selfish sisters did that." Kissing her forehead I brushed her hair out of her face.

"But Edward, it's all my fault, it was my idea to elope." she sobbed

"No baby it is not and will never be your fault. I wanted to elope as well and Charlie agreed. We both know that you and I are not the kind of people who want a public showcase. We are very private people, you and I and the way we got married was perfect for us. The key word being us, and if my so called sisters can't see that then I guess they are not who I thought them to be. You my sweet love have nothing to be sorry for, and nothing to feel guilty about. The only two I worried about were Esme and Carlisle and the both more than understood. They are happy that we are happy. As for Jazz and Em, they have been dealing with Alice and Rose for a long time and needed to stop coddling them and finally put their feelings out there. You're right, it tears Emmet's heart every time Rose whines about her human life. As for Jasper, he just likes the peace and quiet his life was chaos for so long he became complacent. He just needed to see that giving Alice her way all the time was not a healthy thing to do for either of them. Now enough of this shit, I need my wife!" I started slowly kissing her tear streaked face and rubbing soothing circles on her back. The energy that was always between us sizzled and sparked more than usual. I could feel my self becoming aroused. I was hard as steel and before I knew what I was doing Bella's night clothes were in a shredded heap on the floor. Smelling her arousal I growled softly. "MINE" I stated. I thing she replied "Yes yours" but I couldn't be sure. I was lost in her softness, the smell of her arousal, and as my fingers slid inside her, the warm wetness. "BEEEEELLLLA, I NEED YOU" looking at her for affirmation I saw the slight nod of her head. Laying her on her back I positioned myself on top of her and slammed into her warmth.

"EDWARD! YES!PLEASE!"

That was all I needed to spur me on. I started pounding into her, making sure to keep my hands and teeth away from her. I was slowly starting to lose my grip on reality, as I thrust into her.

"EDWARD!" I felt her tighten around me, moaning my name as her orgasm took over, and as she came I found myself spilling into her.

"OH OH BELLA" I roared and prepared to bite her neck. In a moment of clarity I moved my hand to my mouth and bit. She lay there panting with a satisfied look on her face. "Bella love are you alright? She just looked at me sort of like the cat that ate the canary. " I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control like that. How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt Edward. My twat is going to be sore in the morning and my hips will be bruised, but I understand that happens with many couples who have amazing sex like we just had."

"I almost bit you." I started to say but she cut me off.

"Edward. Listen to me because I am only going to say this once. YOU DID NOT HURT ME AND YOU DID NOT BITE ME. Not that that would be a bad thing but I would rather we planned it so I wouldn't have to listen to you bemoan that fact that you took my choice away for eternity. I am fine Edward I love when you make love to me and I loved how you just fucked the hell out of me! I now understand what all the fuss is about. Please don't beat yourself up, if you were hurting me or if I was afraid I would have told you to stop. I know you would never, could never hurt me your whole being shies away from it. I trust you baby, and after tonight I think you should know to trust yourself. Now come here and hold me for a bit cause we both know, that soon enough we are going to have more visitors."

I just stared in wonder at my Bella, how she managed to calm me. I was speechless so I did as she asked and held her for a few hours while she dozed. It was ten a.m. when I heard Esme and Carlisle approach.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter and the next are credited to Leibeezer it was her great thinking that puts Alice into the situation she is in! I just played with her idea.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer always applies...I don't own Twilight and so on...**

**and lastly to my Baby Bear purplec305 miss you and love you**

Chapter 4

EPOV

I quietly slipped from the bed to go meet Esme and Carlisle. " Hello, Mom, Dad. I hope you are both feeling

well this morning?"

"Oh Edward!" Esme exclaimed pulling me in to a hug. "We are both fine, more worried about you and Bella. I know

my daughter and she was probably blaming herself all night."

"She started too, but Jasper, Em and myself talked her through it. Although her dreams and her sleep talking

told me otherwise." I replied.

Esme looked fierce. "What are we going to do with that girl? Like someone else I know she tries to take the

weight of the world on her shoulders!"

"At least she comes by it honestly" I chuckled ducking my head. "Where are my manners? Would you like to come

in? I was just going to get Bella's breakfast ready and we can chat." I inquired while leading them into the

house.

"Edward." Esme called "Carlisle and I aren't here for a long visit, we just wanted to make sure you and Bella

were okay and to let you know we both spoke with Charlie last night. He was very upset about Alice and her

abhorrent behavior and is going to push for you and Bella to press charges for assault and trespassing. I think

he is correct and it will do good for Alice to learn a lesson. Now before you ask he is going to keep it all

off the record, she doesn't need to know that he is not going to make it official because of the ramifications

of her prints and picture being a matter of public record, he keeps thinking it's a fantasy so she doesn't get

a solid vision. Also, Charlie is all for Bella being changed. He asked some questions and is considering being

changed himself. He has quite a bit of lose ends to deal with before he can be changed though. His friendship

with Billy Black for one, then he would want to hire a new police chief and train then, saying that he would be

moving to be closer to you and Bella when you supposedly leave for college. He wants to sell his house as he

is not comfortable not contributing and living off the Cullen wealth. I tried to tell him we take care of

family but he wouldn't hear it. He said to tell you he would be in touch later today. Well, I hear Bella waking

up so we are going to head home now, we still have to deal with Rose." and with a kiss to my forehead they we

off.

As I finished making Bella's breakfast I heard her moving in the bathroom. Taking a human moment as she calls

it. She walked into the kitchen as I was plating her breakfast. "Good morning my love. How are you this

morning?" I asked with a kiss to her lips. "Your breakfast is ready. What would you like to do today?" Just

as she was about to take a bite my phone rang. "It's your dad. Good morning Dad, your on speaker, what's up?"

"Morning kids, what are you up to this morning?" Charlie asked. "I would love for you to come down to the

station as soon as you can I have a surprise for you."

"DAAAAAD you know how I hate surprises!" Bella whined.

"I know Bells, but you and Edward are really going to love this one!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Alright, Dad as soon as I finish breakfast Edward and I will be there. Love you."

"Love you too kids, I'll see you in a bit." and with that he hung up.

Standing behind my wife I kissed down her neck, "Hmmmm, I wonder what his surprise is."

Charlie POV

Driving the cruiser on the way to the station I was thinking about all that happened this weekend and

yesterday. To say I was upset with Alice was mild. How dare she hit my son and make my daughter feel

inferior. I am going to push the kids into filing charges on her. Not that the would come to any fruition

but maybe that little bitch of a manipulating vampire will learn a lesson. Thinking of the bitch, a block

before I get to the station her yellow Porsche comes flying down Main Street at 90 MPH. WHOA I think to myself,

this is perfect. I hit the lights and siren and take off after her. She pulled over at once and I am glad I

don't have to chase her.

"Good morning Charlie." she said with a grin. I bet she's thinking I don't know what she has pulled and that

she can snow me into thinking her way. Well she's got another thing coming.

"Morning Miss, do you realize you we moving at 90MPH in a 25MPH zone? May I see your license and registration

please?"

"Charlie..." she tried.

"It's Chief Swan Miss, now can I see your license and registration, Oh and your insurance information.?" I

ordered without the please this time.

"Do I really have to Charlie you know who I am?" the little bitch tried.

"Are you refusing to produce your papers Miss?" I asked, while I quietly request back up on my radio knowing

full well she can hear me. "Please step out of the car Miss."

"Why are you calling me Miss, you know who I am? What is with your formal speech and why are you calling for

back up?"

"Please step out of the car Miss." I say as I bend down to whisper in her ear. "I suggest you do as you are

told, there is a crowd watching, and you wouldn't want the Volturi to know that you blew your cover now would

you?" I watch as she steps out of the car with a gasp. I read her her rights as I cuff her telling her she is

being arrested for being uncooperative, and that there is a warrant for her arrest for assault and trespassing.

I am having a hard time keeping the grin off my face as she realizes I am not playing games and that I know

what happened yesterday. I am putting her into the back of the cruiser as my deputy shows up."Morning Mark, I

am just going to bring Miss Cullen down to the station to process her in can you please call a tow for the

car?"

"Sure thing Chief" Mark replies and with that I get in the cruiser and drive the few blocks to the station.

Walking in the front door more like making Alice do the walk of shame I take her into booking. I go through

the motions of printing her and taking her mug shot. I am so loving this. She knows she has to go through with

this humiliation. Sure she could escape the cuffs easily but how would she explain it. She has no choice and I

hope she is starting to get the point about choices. I can tell by her face that she thinks this is real, and

she is thinking about how she can get rid of any record of her arrest once this whole thing is over.

"Miss Cullen, please change into the clothing I have left you, there will be no funny stuff as there are

cameras recording your every room." I bend down to her ear again and whisper, "That means human speed." as I

watch the shock on her face. I have left her with the ugliest, orange jumpsuit I could find in the supply

closet. It is neon orange and about three sizes to big for her. I take away all her personal belongings, and

hand her a wet wash cloth. "Please remove your make up Miss, it is not allowed in your cell." I tell her,again

watching as her face falls. I mumble to myself "Karma's a bitch." knowing full well she can hear me. With that

I lead her into the back and lock her in her cell. "Judge is on vacation this week and as we are a small town

and have little to no trouble here there won't be a visiting judge. You won't be able to be arraigned until the

end of next week" I say to her with glee. "That also means that with no judge you won't be able to bond out as

no one is here to set your bail amount. The traffic ticket is nothing but assault, that is a big thing around

here and with you parent's money you are a flight risk so I have to wait for Judge to return to set your bail.

This is utter and complete bullshit. I am stomping on her civil rights just as she stomped on my daughter and

son and she knows this but is in no position to complain. She knows that if it gets out to the Volturi that

she was arrested it is off with her head! Either that or eternity of servitude to them. As I get ready to leave

I look her straight in the eye and say. "Miss Cullen, lunch will be served in about an hour and a half, you are

expected to eat every bit of it." I grin at her as I walk away. Now to call my kids and get them down here.

Sitting at my desk there is a knock on my door, "Hey Dad, you wanted to see us?" my beautiful daughter asks

stepping into the room and giving me a kiss on the head.

"Hey kids, step over here and take a look at this." I tell them pointing to the monitors on the wall. "Look who

I icked up for speeding, assault and trespassing." I point at the monitors which have a live feed from the  
>jail. I then tell them about arresting Alice this morning. Out of nowhere Edward starts to laugh.<p>

"Would you like a blow by blow description of Alice's inner monologue?" he asks as Bella and I nod our heads.  
>"This is awesome Dad! Oh if you guys could hear what I'm hearing. I know she senses us here but she is too<br>outraged to try and block her thoughts."


End file.
